


#1 "It Worked"

by Nightbreed



Series: Quickshot Series [1]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Aggressive, Confused Ashlyn Harris, Cravings, Crazy Ali Krieger, F/F, Irrational Behavior, Sexually Aggressive, hormonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbreed/pseuds/Nightbreed
Summary: Ashlyn starts to fear Ali's aggressive and unpredictable behavior.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Series: Quickshot Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543138
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Turning over all the bacon on the griddle, Ashlyn stole a piece that she’d already cooked and had cooling on the plate. She chewed quickly and flipped around the eggs she had cooking in the pan. Working around the edges of the hash browns that were fried to a crispy golden color, she flipped them with the spatula. Ali slowly took two steps into the kitchen and stared at Ash.

When she felt her eyes boring into her back, Ash looked over her shoulder. “Morning, tiger,” leaning back she tried to kiss Ali’s cheek. Taking a quick step back and folding her arms over herself, Ali gave Ashlyn a narrow stare and went to the refrigerator. Pulling open the door and peering inside, Ashlyn set down her cooking tools and went to stand behind her. Reaching around her waist affectionately, she kissed the side of her neck, “You feel alright?” Shrugging herself out of Ash’s hold, she went to sit at the small kitchen table. Raising her eyebrows in question, Ashlyn pushed her lips out to keep herself from saying something she’d regret. She knew Ali didn’t mean it. Going back to the frig, she took out the juice and poured a glass. Setting it in front of Ali who still sat frowning, she turned back and focused her attention on her cooking.

Attending to the bacon, again she placed the cooked pieces on a plate. Then, she set 5 more slices on the griddle to cook. Glancing over at Ali, she’d picked up the juice and took a sip. Ashlyn smiled to herself and pressed down the plunger on the toaster.

Arranging the eggs on one side of the plate, she put three strips of bacon beside the eggs and then a healthy portion of hash browns in the remaining space. When the toast popped up, she buttered two slices and cut them both in half before arranging them around the edges of the full plate.

Picking it up carefully, she took a couple napkins and carried them with her to the table. Setting it in front of Ali, Ashlyn leaned down and kissed the top of her head so she couldn’t refuse the gesture. Watching as Ali leaned forward slightly so she could breath in the aroma of the food, she glanced up. A smile curling her lips and pulling up on one side, she picked up her fork.

Ash watched Ali take a few bites of food before turning back and going to the stove. Turning the bacon over on the griddle, she cracked two more eggs into the pan. “I thought you’d be hungry after last night,” the blonde laughed. “And after this morning.”

When Ashlyn turned to carry her glass to the table, Ali was leering angrily again. Quickly going back to the counter, she turned off the burners and removed the food from the heat. Making her own plate, Ash sat down across from Ali and tried not to make eye contact with her. Peering up from her food, Ash glanced at the dark red mark on the brunette’s neck that she’d put there a couple hours earlier.

* * *

It had been a weird few days. Ashlyn couldn’t seem to figure out which version of Ali she was going to be faced with from one moment to the next. The two of them were watching a romantic comedy, tangled up on the sofa together, Ali’s head resting against the blonde. Ashlyn’s fingers slid slowly along the brunette’s until they were entwined together and then she achingly dragged them apart as she focused on the screen. Startling the silence, Ali suddenly stood up and started to cry that she couldn’t stand to watch another minute. Ashlyn remembered staring slack jawed as Ali began storming around the house asking how Ashlyn could be so calm when every morning Drew Barrymore woke up and she didn’t remember who Adam Sandler was. It was when Ali started to cry that Ashlyn stood up and went to her. Reaching her arms out, she tried to hug her and the brunette stomped from the room calling Ashlyn an insensitive baboon.

Quickly setting herself back down on the sofa, the blonde tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. Ali was lying back against her quietly, Ashlyn was holding her hand and they were both watching the movie. Then, Ali lost her mind.

Using the remote control to change the channel, Ashlyn found a documentary on bats that ended up putting her to sleep. When her head fell forward and she jerked awake suddenly, she looked at the time. It was quarter to one in the morning. Turning off the TV, she climbed the steps quietly and pushed open the bedroom door. It appeared that Ali had climbed into bed wearing a tee shirt and a pair of shorts. The sheet was halfway over her legs and she was curled up on Ashlyn’s side of the bed.

When she sat down on the other side of the bed, Ali rolled halfway onto her back and sighed softly in her sleep. Ashlyn watched her sleeping face and smiled. Lying back, she pressed her body up against Ali’s and fell asleep.

When Ashlyn next opened her eyes, it was because she felt the soft teasing of Ali’s tongue grazing between her legs. The brunette had slid her sweats down while she was asleep and had very quickly started teasing her. Not that it didn’t feel nice but it was awkward and surprising. The aggression was sudden. Ashlyn pulled Ali up to meet her lips and they began to kiss. Running her hands back through the brunette’s long brown hair, Ashlyn could hear Ali’s urgency growing. She quickly began pulling her shorts down while she kept her lips attached to the blonde.

As she deepened their kiss, Ali straddled the blonde and reached for one of her hands and guided it between her legs. The moisture that had collected there already made it easy for Ashlyn to slip two fingers inside her. Ali immediately threw her head back and gasped at the sensation.

Their lips met again and it didn’t take long before Ali became completely undone and orgasmed. Collapsing on top of Ash, she kissed her lips again and trailed soft kisses down her neck before nestling in and falling asleep against her.

Wrapping her arms around the brunette when her breathing deepened to even releases, she rolled her off of her and onto her side. Pulling the sheet up over them, Ashlyn kissed her shoulder gently. They slept unmoving for about three hours until Ash felt the brunette stirring. In the first light of the early morning, Ashlyn could see her silhouette sitting at the bedside. Reaching out, Ashlyn gently traced her finger down the center of her back lightly. The blonde smiled to herself when she saw Ali arch her back against the soft touches until she seemed to pull away sharply. Her eyes narrowed and she reached out again to her waist and this time Ali swatted her hand away.

Feeling grateful that the brunette couldn’t see her face in the dim twilight, Ashlyn mouthed the word ‘wow’ under her breath. Retracting her hand and pushing it under her pillow, she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

It didn’t feel like much time had gone by before Ali was kissing Ashlyn awake. Her lips began to devour her mouth and her hands slid to the blonde’s hips. Unable to control herself, Ash rolled over and halfway on top of Ali to take control of her lips. Pulling the tee shirt up and over the brunette’s head, she began taking bites of Ali’s body into her mouth and sucking in hard. She wrapped her legs around Ashlyn’s waist and refused to let her pull her mouth away from her skin. Her fingers working feverishly through the blonde’s hair, Ali begged, “Take me. Take me, now.”

Ashlyn teased with one finger slowly over her swollen anatomy. Then using two fingers to fill her insides, Ash bit the base of her neck and sucked the skin into her mouth to run her tongue over and over it until she felt Ali’s body spasming rhythmically beneath her. Her whines became soft and waning as her fingernails raked down Ashlyn’s back and came to rest at the base of her hips. Ali’s chest still rapidly rising and falling as she caught her breath and found Ash’s earlobe with her tongue. Pulling it with her teeth, her hand found its way between them and into the blonde’s hormone laden ache.

Ashlyn released the sensitive skin from her mouth that was a bright throbbing red and she found one of Ali’s nipples and curled her tongue around it. Their bodies were writhing together in a heated frenzy until there was enough sweat to have them sliding against each other. When Ali’s body began to tighten around Ashlyn’s still fingers again, the soft sighs she echoed into the blonde’s ears pushed her over the edge and she felt her own orgasm wash over her along with Ali’s second crest of pleasure.

* * *

When Ali finished her breakfast, she took her plate to the sink and then leaned back against the counter watching Ash. The blonde wasn’t sure what was coming next. She took a swallow of juice but didn’t dare look over at the brunette. She wasn’t sure if things could get any more bizarre than they already were.

The silence getting the best of her, Ashlyn stole a glance over toward Ali. Her hair had spilled over her shoulders and fell down her back looking slightly mussed. It was sexy as hell. The look in her eyes and the curl of her mouth both excited and frightened Ashlyn.

When Ali left the kitchen a few minutes later without a word, the blonde sighed in relief when she heard the shower running. All the dishes had been washed and Ash dried her hands on the towel before turning to go upstairs. When she stepped suddenly into Ali who was behind her watching, silently, she jumped in surprise and backed up against the counter. “You…scared me.”

Ali stood quietly with a strange look on her face.

Ashlyn continued, “And continue to scare me. Are you alright?”

Ali’s smile softened and nodded, “Yes.”

Not breaking their gaze, the blonde asked, “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” Ali whispered.

Ashlyn wanted to smile but she felt unsure and needed confirmation as she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Ali nodded again and whispered, “Positive.” Her smile grew wider as she lifted the test to show Ashlyn, “It worked.”


	2. Completed

This series is now closed.


End file.
